Those Eyes That He Has
by HisInternalBeauty
Summary: They've known each other from birth, but that doesn't necessarily mean they were friends. The lives of Orochimru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade as they grow up to be the perfect weapon for the village. Because those eyes that he has makes me stay...always.


The Trouble begins

Rain.

The rain always seemed to fall at the right moment,

and these moments always seemed to lead me to him.

and those eyes that he has,

make me stay,

Always.

The first time that Jiraiya and I saw him was on the day of suppurating. It was raining, and it shouldn't have been a surprise that he was by the graves, but that boy didn't seem like he belonged. He had a smile on his face, and his hair falling over his eyes, he seemed like an angel. We should have looked closer, that his smile was forced and his eyes were broken. We should have looked closer to see he wasn't the angel we thought he was, but then again, what five year old is that perceptive?

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00

"Alright let's get this over with, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, team 2, Hiruzen Sarutobi"

What. The. Hell. My face fell after hearing that I was being placed on Orochimaru's team. I mean, I was going to be with that snake freak! I was fine with being with Tsunade, just look at her! I mean, she has a great personality and everything but those boobs! I'm rambling again. I seem to do that more often and I honestly try to get out of the habit but my brain is on fire all the freaking time. Anyways Orochimaru? Right. He and I never got along together, even when we were studying at the academy when we were six. It could be that were so alike that we hated each other or that no matter how hard I tried he seemed to get all the girls (I swear to god he's only got feelings for that snake inside his shirt.) And that snake! It freaked me out and looked at me like I was lunch.

Anyways, we were all currently gathering around in our old academy class. It was just us three and a bunch of little children. We were here because it seemed like we all outgrew our old team...again. Orochimaru, Tsunade and I were all prodigies. All graduating from the Academy at six and moving from team to team because the missions were just too easy for us and none of the other teammates were getting any practise. The Hokage had heard and thought it would be a great idea to put us all on the same team and him personally be our sensei. He probably lost his mind. Poor poor senile Hokage, dooming his village and all that lived in it.

Back to the present. I didn't believe it until I was awakened by some ANBU and told to come to the academy. And now here I was... being placed on Orochimaru's team...with- OH MY KAMI THE HOKAGE IS TEACHING US PERSONALLY! I fell over promptly at that moment with Orochimaru snickering. Ya, snicker all you want Mr. Bestiality man. I heard a throat being cleared and looked up and who was it but the old geezer himself. The Hokage, Sarutobi-Sama. At that point I realized that this didn't seem like the best position to be in with the Hokage himself staring at me. Standing up quickly and not so quietly, I nodded and let Hokage-Sama talk.

"It seems as if you three have outgrown your team. If I'm correct this seems to be the third time for you Mr. Uwabami." Orochimaru tilted his head, acknowledging the Hokage. "Ms. Senju, it also seems like you need more of a challenge." Tsunade smiled at him. "And thirdly, Mr. Gama, it seems like your team would rather you left the group."

...What. Did I hear him correctly? Like honestly? My team didn't want me! What the hell! I officially hated the Hokage. I started forming a treason plan. Hehe Old senile Hokage would never see it coming. I'll sneak in late at night when he's sleeping, slowly and probably not so quietly I'll creep into his bed and I'll shan-

"Jiraiya-Baka! Hokage is addressing you. Damn pervert" Tsunade then decided it was about time her fist was re-aquatinted with my cheek. Why hello there Tsunade's fist, no I did not miss you.

"Thank you Tsunade-san, as I was saying" insert glare directed toward me "It seems as though you all need to be more challenged. I have given it some thought and deemed that, you shall all train under me as team Hiruzen. As all of you, well, almost all" Again insert glare "are chunin, we shall be going on C, B and an occasional A rank mission. In your spare time I want all of you to work diligently. Not only will we be a team, but all three of you will become my apprentice and fight for the title of the fourth Hokage. Now, do I make myself clear?"

All three of us nodded. I was listening intently. The fourth Hokage? Tsunade and Orochimaru were also thinking quite intently. Never in my 13 years have I ever really felt like I was destined to do anything great. I knew that I was strong and better then my old teammates but I never wanted to actually _do _anything. I was quite content writing, err, exotic novels in my spare time.

All of a sudden Hokage-Sama was staring weirdly at me, just me.

"Uh...sir? Please stop with the bedroom eyes" Insert a glare and Tsunade's fist here.

"Jiraiya, let's talk for a minute. Out of the three of you, _you _are the most troublesome. Not even a chunin yet. You have great potential but unfortunately your laziness is getting you nowhere."

Hokage took a breath while I sputtered. I am not that lazy, I just happen to find more pleasure spy-umm, researching_. _

"I have come to the decision that Orochimaru will teach you. I would let Tsunade-Chan but we all remember the fiasco in the bathhouse. The Chunin exams are in three months." Hokage-Sama then turned to Orochimaru "I take it that that should be enough time to whip him into shape. Remember, this is a B-ranked mission. I pray to kami that you might get a smidge of information in that head of his."

How. Dare. He! That old hank thinks that I can't hold any infromat- Wait, wrong thing to be angry about. I mean Orochimaru. OROCHIMARU! He- he pisses me off. How does that old geezer think that we are actually going to be in each other's presence without causing fucking the next great shinobi war?

Orochimaru didn't look too pleased either, but knowing him, he would take advantage of this and make me submit to his every will and whim. I shuddered at that thought. Oh my god, he wants me to shank him! I'm never going to leave the bedroom. I'll be his pet; chained to the wall with a gag in my mouth while his tongue ripples in the air...I just shit myself a little.

Point is, I can't work with him, hell, I can't even be near him without wanting to give him a good kick in his snake parts. Lord help me please.

Shortly after my induced panic attack, Hokage-Sama let us go. We were to start working together and training in two days, and Orochimaru and I were to meet every other day until I -And I quote- am not such a big babbling buffoon who can't even comprehend the basics of walking and eating. Well, excuse me! I can't help it that I was hungry that one day and by the way, it was totally Orochimaru's fault that I tripped. His foot seamlessly seemed to want to become friends with my foot.

I noticed that Orochimaru was walking back to his secluded home near the forest of death. If there was one thing I wished I had that Orochimaru had, was to be able to live on my own and not in some skanky orphanage. Orochimaru's parents, like mine, died when he was five. I heard all about it.

Everyone hears about great shinobi dying, but children never really understand the concept of it. When the Hokage personally came to Orochimaru's door and told him his parents were KIA, he never believed the Hokage and had that wishful thinking that they would be home soon. It wasn't until their names were placed on the memorial stone that the cold hard truth came running into him. Several days later their bodies were found. Orochimaru was the only one who could really identify them, so everybody thought it would be a good idea for him to come see the bodies. Nobody really thought how it would impact a child seeing their parents hardly recognisable and covered in mud and blood, but then again, we were a village of shinobi and this was just a part of life everyone had to get used to. After that Orochimaru never talked to anyone. He was distant to everyone except this silver haired kid who's a couple years younger than him.

My parents were also dead. They died courageously when the land of Demons tried to attack us. I was also five at the time. Orochimaru and I lived together in the same orphanage until we turned ten. Orochimaru made a deal with the head of the orphanage and got to live on his own. I also tried but I just wasn't as trusted like Orochimaru. I don't understand why. I mean, there was this one time with the oven but again, it was totally Orochimaru's fault.

Anyways, I noticed that Orochimaru was going back to his place and so I felt this was the prime opportunity to hang out with Tsunade. It may not look like it but we were actually great friends.

Tsunade and I decided to go walking in the village. It was nice to see what all the markets held and I even had some money to buy something.

Once we started walking, Tsunade wanted to know what I thought about us all being a team.

"Ma, I don't really care about you and me working together, but we have to be near that snake Freak!"

"Jiraiya-Baka" She growled and her fist started forming.

"DON'T HURT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

That caught her off guard and I had enough time to run away from her. Unfortunately I didn't get far as I ran into another one of my friends, Minato. He and I fell in a heap which Tsunade also ran into. Getting up, she smiled at Minato all girly like. She had a crush on him for the longest time, humph.

"Hey there, what are you two doing?" Minato inquired. "Well, whatever it was, Jiraiya most likely deserved it."

I scowled at Minato. Please, it's never my fault.

"Well, this idiot over here felt it was necessary to bash Orochimaru for no reason." Tsunade then glared at me. Why is everyone glaring at me today? It's like national be an ass to Jiraiya day.

Minato didn't say anything. He also wasn't too fond of Orochimaru. Minato did change the subject quite sneakily though.

"Ha, Don't worry about it Tsunade-Chan, everyone knows our favorite knuckle-head over hear never thinks before he speaks." Bashing me always makes Tsunade go on a rampage about how stupid I was. It was times like this that her scariness reviled Kushina. I had to think of something fast if I wanted to go home unharmed today, well more then I already was.

"Hey Minato-San, what are you doing with that Kimono?" I asked.

He looked down and blushed.

"Well, hehe, it seems as if Kushina invited me to the Lights festival tonight. I was all nervous so I tried on my yukata but in the process I got some food on it and I can't look like more of an idiot then I am in front of Kushina."

Minato has had the longest and biggest crush on Kushina. It would make sense that he would already mess up the date. Speaking of which, I also haven't asked anyone to go to the Light festival. I was trying to get my courage up to ask out Emiko Mitarashi but didn't think she would ever be into me. Oh well, Tsunade was always an option.

"Awe that's so kawi!" Tsunade fussed. Even if she had a huge crush on Minato, she always believed that he and Kushina was a perfect match.

"Anyways, I better get going, I need to get ready for tonight. Maybe I'll see you guys tonight?"

"I might be going with Dan" Tsunade informed. "Lover boy over here is thinking about asking Emiko-Chan if she wanted to go but we all know how useless he is when it comes to asking girls out on a date."

I scowled at her. It's not my fault if Emiko was an impossible girl to ask out. She was quite scary and three years older than I am. She also had a wicked aim with her kuni so it was best not to anger her...

"Well, hopefully see you guys tonight then. Bye" Minato then walked off, all the while stroking his new kimono. Ha, he was probably telling it how beautiful it was going to be on him.

"Hey Tsunade, we are going to follow Minato-San tonight...right" I asked. If there was one thing that we had in common, it was we both liked to meddle into our friends lives.

"Oh definitely. Poor Minato has the love string in his life completely frayed. Poor poor uneducated boy."

Tsunade and I began walking to the market again. Things were going smooth. I hit on several girls and in turn got hit back and not exactly in the way I wanted. After we were almost finished. The person who I absolutely loathed came into our range of sight.

Orochimaru.

Tsunade, being Tsunade, thought it would be a great idea to go and say hi. According to her, it was our destiny to be friends with that snake freak. I just hoped that she wouldn't ask him to the Light festival. Crap, I totally just jinxed myself.

"Orochimaru, hey Orochimaru, over here!" Tsunade bellowed.

Either Orochimaru didn't hear her (Please, the neighbouring villages heard her) or he was ignoring her.

If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was Orochimaru's thinking that he was superior to us. I didn't care if he was supposed to be the genius that came up every once a generation, he was not allowed to have that superior attitude. Damn him.

"Oy! Bastard, we're talking to you!" And then I ran after him, but the problem was Orochimaru wasn't running away. This became a predicament real soon. With the speed I was going at, I promptly ran into his chest, causing both of us to fall, with me on top. With the force of us falling, his face came into contact with my face, which made our lips, err meet.

HOLY SWEET JESUS OROCHIMARU'S LIPS WERE ON MINE!

It didn't last long (thank god) as Orochimaru's fight or flight instincts acted and he threw me off of him. Now, instead of his lips on me, his fist landed on me. All through this, Tsunade was just standing there while her nose started bleeding. Everyone in a twenty foot radius also stopped to watch. Oh my god this was not happening.

"What the hell do you think you were doing there idiot?" Orochimaru hissed.

"ME! What the hell were _YOU_ doing you bastard! Paedophile. That term applied, he was two years older than me.

Orochimaru's eyes screamed murder. Luckily (unluckily) Tsunade intervened.

"Orochimaru-San, are you ok? Look what you did idiot!" Tsunade actually did scream murder at me. This was when Orochimaru attempted to slither away but when Tsunade wanted something from you, you _never_ got away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked.

"Away from you lot"

"Hey snake-paedophile, you can't talk to her like that!"

"Baka, shut _up_."

"Tsunade-Chan! He's defiling your pride, as a male, I can't condone that kind of behaviour."

"You? Please you don't qualify as a male, you idi-hey! Orochimaru you get back here."

Tsunade finally caught up with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Light festival with Baka and me tonight."

Orochimaru didn't say anything, just glared which didn't faze Tsunade in the slightest.

"Did I mention you don't have a choice? You're going and Jiraiya is going to as Emiko-Chan."

Again Orochimaru didn't say anything but his eyes held a certain light in them. I was doomed. Orochimaru was in. It seemed that the only person Orochimaru really listened to was the Hokage and Tsunade, although the latter could because she carried a wicked punch that reviled Kushina's.

"We're all going to meet at 7:00 tonight, by the fountain in the Okagnake Park. We'll see you there Orochimaru-Kun."

Orochimaru didn't say anything, just went back to walking but I knew he was going to come. I was doomed.

"As for you Baka, you're going right now to get ready, understand?"

"Yosh Tsunade-Chan, I'll look good, no need to let your inner demon out."

I earned another punch for that.

"I swear Jiraiya; I want this to go well. Orochimaru needs a friend and you two will be spending a lot of time together. Might as well try and act civil together."

"Fine Tsunade, I'm going I'm going, geeze." I grumbled. I then started walking towards the Orphanage to get ready.

Stupid Tsunade, stupid Light festival, stupid stupid Orochimaru.

**Another story? Yes it is. Hope you like it ^^ I haven't seen any stories where it's Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya's lives while growing up. A couple of things, yes they are 13 for now but late on they will be older. Also you'll notice that pedophile is spelt paedophile. This is correct. It's the British way of spelling it. Also, Emiko is supposed to be Anko's mother, for all of you who were wondering. That's about it for this authors note. Please read and review. It makes this poor writers heart grow three sizes larger...and then I go into a cardiac arrest ^^ **

**Late Merry Christmas everyone. **


End file.
